


Jerk, Brat

by SPNFangallovesSquirrel



Series: Jensen [11]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNFangallovesSquirrel/pseuds/SPNFangallovesSquirrel
Summary: You are Rich’s little sister and married to Jensen. Fluffy floofiness





	Jerk, Brat

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N): your name.  
> You are Rich's little sister

****“Alright, so there’s a special person in the audience that is turning the big 3-0. She’s joining you guys this time around because she hates me and doesn’t want to sit up here with me.” Jensen laughs. “I just kid. I just kid. It’s my amazing wife’s birthday today, and she’s celebrating with friends as well who are here, so in celebration of her day today, we are all going sing happy birthday to my old fart, and pass out cake for everyone!”  
  
“Hey leave my little old fart of a bratty sister alone!” Rich laughs walking in. He has a small cake with candles on it, and a microphone. “Big brother is the only person who can call the brat names.”  
  
“Should we go to her, or make her come up on stage?” Jared asks clapping.  
  
“On stage.” Rich and Jensen laugh together.

“Oh sweetheart,” Jensen asks with a sing - songy voice. “Do you want to come up here, or am I going to have to make someone come get you?”

  
“Silence. That means she’s ignoring us. CLIFF!” Rich yells, pointing his finger. “Sic her Cliff!”  
  
The group laughs, and for a second you think you can play it out and then get up to go to the stage, but soon you see Cliff’s large body walking towards you. You fake running for a bit but let Cliff catch you and throw you over his shoulder. You wave at a few fans as you pass and they all laugh. As soon as you and Cliff get to the stage, you sit down on the stage and look up to Jensen and your brother.  
  
“Happy birthday old fart!” Rich laughs.  
  
“Well, this old fart can beat that old fart up pretty easily, so hush.” Jensen points to you before holding his arms out for a hug. You nod in agreement and magnetically attach yourself to your husband.  
  
“Always agreeing with the husband. You stole my little sister. It isn’t fair.”  
  
“But.” you point to him and take Jensen’s microphone. “Jerk. You have yourself a mighty fine brother - in - law, so you shouldn’t complain.“  
  
"She’s right. You should be thanking me for marrying your sister.”  
  
“Or. Or.” Jared interrupts. “How about thanking her for saying yes.”  
  
“Seriously, what a pissing contest.” You shake your head and stick your tongue out at your big brother. You look to the fans and shake your head. “Sorry guys. This happens all the time. I’ve gotten used to it.”  
The crowd laughs and cheers with you. “No. In all seriousness. Let’s get serious. Today is my kid sister’s birthday. This kid means the world to me, as she does to the rest of our family, as well as the Supernatural family.”  
  
“Kid? I guess since you’re my brother I’ll let you call me that.”  
  
“But in all honesty, we love you. Happy birthday, thanks for gracing us with your presence, your light, your love, your energy. You mean the world to me. To Jared. To Jensen. I think he likes you.” You smile at Jensen and he nods, wrapping his arm around you, giving you a kiss on the forehead. “But most of all, big brother loves you. Happy birthday.”  
  
“I love you guys. I love all of you, thanks for making me feel a part of this family. Being here for my birthday, is the best way to spend it, among family, all this love.” You take a hold of Jensen’s arms tighter and smile. “Thanks guys, I love you all.”  
  
“Alright, we have to light this cake, and then sing.” Rich orders, lighting the large 3 and 0 and sparkler candles. Jared and Matt who walks out with the rest of the cast start to rouse the crowd up to sing happy birthday.  
  
You get a hug from Kim who approaches you and Jensen, and Briana joins in the hug. You smile as the song ends and quickly blow out the candles, signaling an end to your 29th year and the beginning of your 30th.  
  
“So. We’re going to start making our way around with cake. As a wish from our birthday girl, in the future. Please pay it forward. Do something for someone else. Show your love with an act of kindness. We love you guys!”  
  
“So, actually. I have a slight birthday gift that I want to share first and foremost with my husband and big brother. But with you all today. Can I do that before y’all get cake?” The crowd cheers and you stand from your place. Alaina, who had been sort of in on it all along, came out with two bags. “Okay, let’s see. This one is for.” You look in to it and then hand it off to Rich. “This is for big brother. And that one is for you.”You wait for a few seconds, and they both pull out onesies. It takes Jensen a few seconds, but he falls to his knees, and you know that the tears he’s starting to cry are happy ones.  
  
You thought once right after your wedding that you wouldn’t be able to be a mom anymore. You had been riding your new horse a few hours when she spooked and dumped you.  
  
But before you could get out of her way, she trampled you. The doctors gave a dim prognosis at ever having kids again, and even though that dark cloud always loomed after you, you always hoped – and tried – to conceive.  
  
“I’m going to be an uncle?” Rich asked confused. You knew he was playing it up, but you couldn’t help but giggle at his reaction. As you turned your attention to your husband, he started bouncing around on the stage with Rob.

* * *

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.” You scream as another contraction hits you. “Where the hell is Jensen?!”  
  
“Ow, ow. You’re breaking my hand (Y/N).”  
  
“I need my husband,” you growl. In mere seconds another contraction, closer together hits you and you squeeze your brother’s hand harder.  
  
“Damn woman. I know you want your husband, please don’t wreck the merchandise.”  
  
“Oh shut up,” you mumble pushing him away. You cry out a little, wanting the pain to go away. “I just want it to stop.”  
  
“Just a little longer and, hey just in time Jay! Your wife wants to break my hand.”  
  
“Where were you?” you growl looking to your husband.  
  
“Jared’s fricking SUV got stuck. I had to pull him out.”  
  
“You know there are things called TOW TRUCKS! OW!”  
  
“Maybe you need the epidural sweetie.” Jensen rubs his hand through your hair and immediately you feel calm.  
  
“No. Natural. I want to do it naturally.”  
  
“I can’t stand to see you in so much pain. Please?” he asks quietly.  
  
You think to ask another “what if”, but are stopped short by another wave of pain. Either karma was after you, or you’d have a short labor.  
  
“Fine. I’ll do it.”  
  
“I’ll leave you two alone and tell the nurse.”  
  
“Thanks Rich,” you mutter quietly.  
  
“No problem. I’ll go ice my hand too.”  
  
“JERK!” you yell after your brother.  
  
“BRAT!” he replies.

* * *

“Oh big brother, I want another baby.” You reply one day. You’re watching from the porch with your big brother while Jensen was in the water with your little girl Alessandria. While everyone loved calling her Ali, or A, you loved to call your daughter Andy, or Andria.  
  
Your almost 2 year old was happily splashing around while “Uncle Jared” watched and Shep and Thomas joined in on the splashing. Jensen let out a fake cry for help as she splashed him and that made her laugh and try it again.  
  
You sigh and put your head on your brother’s shoulder, and nurse the beer in your hand.  
  
“Hey, doctors were wrong before.” Rich replies kissing your forehead. “You got that gorgeous miracle. Maybe there’s another one in the works for you.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Oh, of course. Brat.”  
  
You roll your eyes and shove his shoulder, muttering under your breath. “Jerk.”


End file.
